


清醒梦境之春风二度

by linglingxi



Category: jiejiedidi
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linglingxi/pseuds/linglingxi





	清醒梦境之春风二度

男人真的会变，以前明明很乖很听话的，现在凶猛地像一只狼。

明明前一刻她还企图义正严辞地告诉他，他们不应该这么不清不楚地纠缠。

下一秒就被他轻而易举地托举起来抱在怀里，一边舔舐吮吸着她脖颈一边将人带到了就近的沙发上。

她明明应该推开他得，可是身体却不由自主地迎合他。她不愿承认，这具身体正因为他得触碰抚摸而感到兴奋和期待。

他修长的手指伸进卫衣下面隔着衣服揉捏着她胸前的柔软，一边轻声诱哄她“姐姐，把卫衣脱了～”一边三下五除二利落地将卫衣脱了扔在了地上。

“去……去房间好不好，凯……哥？”

他喘着粗气声音沙哑得回她“不好”，拉下睡衣的肩带伸出舌尖一下一下地舔着她的柔软,牙齿故意咬住那个小尖头,拉起来扯了扯。她很敏感,一下受了刺激，顶端更加膨胀,双颊潮红,难耐地推拒他,“不要这么舔……”

他从她的双峰间抬起头，指尖一点点描摹她柔美的轮廓，烧红的脸，湿润的眼，饱满的唇，知道她害羞却还是故意逗她：“姐姐说不要，那就是要！”

她歪过头根本不敢看他，但他的手像探索冒险一样，有时碰着她的肌肤，有时离开，弄得她的心脏时而高高悬起时而重重跌下。

他的吻疏疏密密的落下，他的手勾起睡裙探进她的底裤，剥开那两片紧闭花瓣，用指尖碾着洞口，只插了个小指头进去，在外面拨弄深入。修长的手指撑开了一层内壁，翻出里面的嫩肉，红艳艳地紧紧吸住他。

“姐姐明明很想要我……”他用力一顶，整根手指戳了进去。

她下面一阵紧缩，缩着脚弓起了背。他的手指是偏阴凉的，她里面火热，这么毫无预兆地被他进去，里面的肉都被擦出一阵阵火花，仿佛要烧起来了。但是，身体却不由自主地流出一兜一兜的水，把他的手指浇地湿透。

耳边响起了金属的声音，她抬头一看，他正在解裤子，拉开拉链就脱下了裤子，踢到一边。明明印象里还是那个青涩的少年，此时此刻却连笑容都变得充满欲念。

她脸红地像只西红柿，忙捂住了脸。他拉开她的手，在她耳边说道，“我就想这样看着姐姐。姐姐这个样子迷人极了呢～”

他呼了口气，扶住坚硬抵在了她的穴口，慢条斯理地碾开了那两片娇嫩湿滑的花瓣。呼吸明显加速起来，她甚至可以感受到那个又硬又有弹性的粗大头部在碾压她的花瓣，挤开她的入口，心里像有一千只蚂蚁在爬，想让他把那个东西插进去，用他的火热擦磨她的柔软。

深吸一口气，在她的自制力快成零的时候，他终于挤了进去。湿热一片的甬道非常紧致，他一进去就遇到了极大的阻力，但是，越是艰难就摩擦就越是巨大，在被这样挤压的时候，心里的逞凶欲就越是旺盛，不管是肉体还是精神，都想征服她，让她匍匐在他脚下。

他把那两条匀白纤细的腿分地更开，开始加快了抽动的速度，一边研磨一边直入。她双腿叉开，声音渐渐高了起来，最后变成忘情的叫唤，说不清是痛苦还是愉悦，都快哭出来了，下面一阵阵电流通过一般，酸胀难忍，带着酸痛的高潮泄了，一兜白浆混着粘液从穴口不断渗出。而那粗长的肉器还插在她穴里，趁着她高潮的余韵浅浅磨动，抵着那一快似骨非骨的东西碾动。

她再也忍不住了，抓住一片的被子，咿咿呀呀地叫出来，他也伏在她身上射了出来。她看着他的脸，颤抖着送上自己的嘴唇，和他交缠，任由他猛烈地在她嘴里搅拌。疲软的肉棒很快在她体内复苏，又硬邦邦地像块烧红的铁了，她惊呼一声，他已经猛烈冲刺起来，快感节节攀升，她觉得自己快死了，声音娇软地快化成了水，像呻吟又像哭泣。两条白花花的腿失去了束缚，在他猛烈的插干下不断摇晃，缠着他的腰肢。

她的呼吸被他的快节奏弄得快没了，断断续续地求饶，“不要了…凯哥……放……放过我吧”

他放慢了节奏，捏着她的脸笑的一脸无辜，“姐姐很舒服吧～”她被他说得快燥死了，不停地摇头，“不要说……”

“好，不说。只做。”

他捉起她的两条腿，合并起来高高抬起，再一次狠狠插入。她的腿间已经湿泞地不像话了，这个高度让她有种说不出的紧迫感，洞里空虚地更甚，还凉凉的。当他粗暴地插进去的时候，她居然有种被碾压的快感，粗暴地抽动的时候，快感更加猛烈。


End file.
